


What Love Is

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil babysitting a kid, Angst if you squint at one part, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Foxes with a kid, The OC is Abby's nephew, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Nathaniel ‘Hans’ returns as a seven year old who Andrew begrudgingly needs to accept as a rival.Neil remembers him. He has taken care of the kid for two weeks when they were still Foxes. Unlike before, though, he is here to do his best to make Neil his, or so he says.Don’t be fooled. He just misses being spoiled by Neil and Andrew. The Foxes are so glad they gathered again after Neil graduated because they couldn’t miss this adorable reunion for anything.(The long awaited sequel for my previous AFTG ficlet titled: 'Hush Now'. I would recommend reading that first but you could read this as a standalone though.)





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! May 2019 be kind to all of us! The long awaited sequel for my previous AFTG ficlet titled: Hush Now. I would recommend reading that first but you could read this as a standalone though. 
> 
> Prepare your toothbrushes, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've written in my life.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS FUEL ME!

The original Foxes’ gathering has been in motion for more than two months. Dan proposed the idea of them pretending they’re four of five years younger again. The others easily agreed and they quickly cleared their calendars on dates they argued about. Having different careers on different parts of the country isn’t an easy thing to handle.

So on the day Neil graduates, he is met with a loud cheer from a certain area around the bleachers. He couldn’t stifle his wide smile at seeing the original Foxes seated together in a corner, wearing their original Palmetto jerseys. How anyone managed to convince Andrew to do so, he doesn’t know. He accepts his certificate, shakes some hands, takes some photos and runs to his seat.

He sits, impatiently tapping his foot. He wants nothing else but to run towards the stands and accepts the warm hugs and welcome his family is ready to give him. He basically bolts when the last speaker ends his speech. The other students are throwing their graduation cap on the air or hugging one another. Neil does none of those. He takes off his cap and sprints to where his former teammates are.

Neil grins when they simultaneously stand to open their arms. Laughing, he throws himself towards them. Matt easily catches him and then Neil is smothered by five pairs of arms which have not lost their strength because he was almost strangled to death. Aaron just gives him a nod of acknowledgment. They still don’t get along well but they have slowly lost the hostility between them. It just came naturally after all the fuss about the Moriyama and mafia died down.

Kevin taps his shoulder as a congratulation and that is fine with Neil. Just like himself, the ex-Raven has never been good with signs of affection. The fact that he’s trying is enough.

While letting the other five Foxes enjoy having him in their arms, he twists his head to look at Andrew who looks as bored as ever. He does squeeze Neil’s hand once. They have taken baby steps in whatever _this_ is and he is more than grateful for that.

Afterwards, they walk down the stands and heads over to the cars to prepare to drive down to Abby’s, who was kind enough to lend them her home for two weeks. She would visit but would leave the estate to the Foxes. Neil gives Robin a tight hug before they depart. He gives the finger to Jack as they pass by the man who seethes back at him.

A year filled with loneliness and grappling anxiety and breakdowns. He has finally conquered his fifth year. Neil wishes time would move slowly so that he could enjoy the half a month he is given with the family he missed dearly.

He sits on the passenger seat of the Maserati, listening as Nicky talks his ass off to Aaron, Kevin and Andrew. Aaron humors his cousin and answers him with deadpan tone. Kevin sometimes butts in just to correct Nicky’s stories, grammar or adding unnecessary comments. Nicky almost shoves Kevin out of the car in irritation.

He turns and admires the flow of Andrew’s blond hair as the wind blows by their open windows. The sunglasses he has on makes him even sexier but Neil knows that without them Andrew would still look majestically mind-blowing especially if the light plays with the colors of his eyes.

Andrew must have sensed his stare because he lets go of the shift stick to shove Neil’s face away. The normality of the gestures sends warmth on his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The nine of them are chatting animatedly as they walk down their own rides towards Abby’s house. Neil almost jumps when a creature suddenly appears when he opens the front door of the home. He blinks when the being throws itself at Neil and hugs the striker’s legs affectionately.

“Neil!” The creature shrieks in happiness.

They all look down and find someone vaguely familiar. The little kid looks up at them with a wide smile. He has blond hair and blue eyes. His cheeks are rosy against his fair skin. He looks like a taller version of someone they all remember.

Neil frowns and slouches in front of the kid. “…Hans?”

Nathaniel ‘Hans’ nods enthusiastically and wraps his arms around Neil’s neck. “I missed you, Neil!” He squeals.

Neil grins widely and scoops the kid with his arms before lifting him up on the air. As the child laughs delightedly above him, he studies him. Nathaniel ‘Hans’ is Abby’s nephew who stayed with the Foxes for two weeks when Neil was still a sophomore. His mother was hospitalized so Abby took him for awhile. Among all the Foxes, the three year old kid chose Neil to babysit him. He was a very energetic and happy kid. He clung to Neil and showered Neil and the Foxes with unforgettable memories.

Hans, the kid’s nickname, returned few times to visit them but afterwards, he and his parents moved. Since then, Neil only received letters from the kid.

Yet here he is. Still the same smiling angel. Just taller and a little bit leaner.

“How are you?” He asks as the Foxes crowd the two of them to greet or pat Hans’ fluffy hair.

Hans giggles at the attention and nuzzles into Neil’s chest. “Fine. Papa and Mama are visiting Aunt Abby and Uncle Wymack so I tagged along to visit you all.”

He sets the kid down and lets Hans intertwine their hands as they enter the house. The upperclassmen volunteered on setting the kitchen while Andrew’s lot arranges the living area so that everyone will have spaces to sleep in. They set the sleeping bags on the floor and opens the windows and rooms’ doors.

While so, Hans continue to chatter beside Neil. He tells him about their current hometown, his new school, his friends, how he has just entered Exy little league as a striker. Kevin quips that with, “Good, kid! Following our footsteps.”

“I’ll be even better than you!” Hans retorts with a grin.

“Good, we hate seeing Kevin’s face on magazines. Replace him. We’ll support you,” Allison comments, placing the bottles of alcoholic drinks on the counter. She flips her hair at the glare Kevin sends her.

Renee returns with a bag of cubed ice. “Anyone want something to drink?” She nods at the Foxes’ affirmative. “How ‘bout you, Hans?”

Hans wiggles down the couch and runs towards Renee. “Can I have mango juice?” He smiles back when Renee nods back with a warm smile.

“With shaved ice?” Andrew asks from beside Renee. He has several glasses in front of him. He blinks when Hans approaches him.

The kid looks up at Andrew then tilts his head. Neil watches the two have a staring contest and they look endearingly adorable especially since they kind of looked alike. “We have an Andrew in our team. He’s a sub goalie too.”

“Uh huh.”

Hans clasps a hand on the hem of Andrew’s shirt then smiles brightly at the goalkeeper. “But you’re a lot cooler. I watched some of your games. You look so cool when you save shots.”

Neil tries not to smile when Andrew stares back at Hans, ears turning a bit pink. Andrew glances at him and when he finds Neil’s ever attentive eyes, he scowls at the auburn head before placing a hand on Hans’ head. “Thanks.”

Neil stands up and walks towards the kitchen island to help Hans onto the chair he has dragged beside Andrew. He lifts the kid and then settles him on the counter. His chest feels warm all over when Hans laughs loudly at the shaved ice Andrew splashes towards his direction. Neil hides behind Hans when Andrew moves to the same at him.

Dan hands over Hans’ drink, stage-whispering, “I added extra syrup. Don’t tell Neil or Andrew, ‘kay?”

Hans giggles and accepts the drink, eating with side glances at Neil and Andrew who pretend they haven’t heard anything.

 

The Foxes, who are secretly recording everything (because why wouldn’t they?) guffaws when Hans watches Neil and Andrew being themselves by antagonizing each other. He follows the two as Neil runs from the cube ice Andrew throws at him. He pouts when Neil answers the goalkeeper by sticking his tongue out mockingly.

Just as Andrew is about to stride towards where the auburn head is, Hans jumps down his seat and blocks his path. All of the Foxes stares at the kid in confusion. Matt is so proud of witnessing how red Neil turns when Hans glares at Andrew and declares, “Don’t think I have forgotten. My main purpose of visiting is making Neil mine.”

Andrew gives the kid a bored look. “You can have him.”

Hans crosses his arms over his chest and throws Andrew a deathly look. He looks way too adorable to be a single percent intimidating. “’Won’t let you near him unless you accept me as your rival.”

Andrew lifts his gaze to look at Neil, who seems to be uncertain whether to laugh or take everything seriously. He blinks when Hans jumps to distract him. “You can’t look at him either!” The kid grumbles.

He glares at the other Foxes who are in different state of hysterics around them. He also isn’t blind. He sees the cameras pointed at them to which he gives them the finger.

He steps back and lifts the mango slushy Hans hasn’t finished. “Guess I should send this down the drain then.”

It works since the kid shrieks and tackles him to stop him from throwing it down the sink. “No, no, no! Not my mango slushy!”

“Choose. My hospitality or Neil.”

Hans frowns at him and then Andrew almost feels guilty when the kid’s lower lip wobbles as if he’s a second away from crying. Hans shakes his head fiercely and then grimaces at Andrew. “You’re a meanie.”

He pushes the guilt away and raises his eyebrows at Hans. “Guess you’re choosing Neil, huh.”

Neil approaches them and lifts Hans into his arms. He pats the kid’s head when Hans suddenly starts sobbing on his chest, clinging to the auburn head tightly. “’Drew,” Neil sighs in exasperation.

The striker isn’t reprimanding or upset. He even looks back at him fondly. Andrew does admit he doesn’t like the fact that he actually made Hans cry so he takes a step closer and hands the child the cup. “’Was kidding,” He whispers apathetically.

Aaron quips with a mocking, “Sure you were.”

Andrew flips the bird at his twin’s general direction.

Hans accepts the drink and sips through the straw, still clinging at Neil’s shirt. He sniffles and then reaches for Andrew.

Andrew closes the gap between them and then brushes Hans’ fringe away from his nose. He begrudgingly sighs, “Fine, I accept you as a rival. Okay?”

The kid slurps loudly and then giggles. “Okay.”

The Foxes are dying from where they stand, the day barely started but their hearts are way too heavy with happiness already.

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin is seated on the couch, flipping through different TV channels when Hans plummets into the seat beside him. Of course Neil and Andrew follows on tow.

He watches silently as Andrew occupy the seat beside Hans. Neil settles on the carpeted floor in front of Hans. Kevin bites his tongue from scolding them when Hans opens a bag of sweet-flavoured junk food and happily offers Andrew one piece. Andrew makes a show by accepting Hans feeding him but then chomping onto Hans’ fingers with his lips.

Hans laughs in delight and swats Andrew’s arm. “Ow!” He grunts, still laughing.

When Andrew accepts another one, he playfully chews part of Hans’ hand. Hans giggles and shoves Andrew away. “Nooooo,” He whines, giggling. “Neil, help!”

Neil, instead of helping, goes along and then chomps onto Hans’ shin, tickling the kid.

Kevin hopes someone among the Foxes is filming because the scene beside him is way too cute not to have a copy of. He is frozen in his seat, watching it unfold.

Hans shrieks, laughing, and shoves his two ‘dads’ before jumping into Kevin’s lap. The ex-Raven stiffens and then wraps his arms around the kid protectively when Neil crawls closer. “Begone, monsters! Begone!” He plays along.

He hands Hans the remote and whispers, “Press stop, they will stop and then run.”

Hans nods and then frantically presses the ‘stop’ button of the remote. He hugs Kevin when Andrew and Neil actually halt then jumps down the couch to sprint towards where Matt and Dan are.

“Matt, Dan!” Hans screams. “Neil and Andrew are eating me!”

Kevin sends a disbelieving smirk at Andrew and Neil who look proud of themselves. “Idiots.”

Andrew deadpans, “Begone, monsters, begone?”

He flushes. “Fuck you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron sits on a beanbag chair beside his twin, clutching the controller tightly as he squints at the screen, waiting for his brother to make his move.

Video games have always been safe thing that they connect with. They still have their differences and they still don’t always meet eye to eye but compared to when they first met, Aaron admits that he has actually grown closer to Andrew. Them separating after they graduate was a breath of fresh air but was also difficult for Aaron. He had been so used having Andrew constantly beside him, it took him awhile to accept that he actually missed his twin.

Aaron observes as Hans approaches them. The kid curiously watches them for few seconds before commenting, “Is ‘Drew winning?”

“Yeah,” He grumbles in defeat. He is uncertain where he stands with the kid but judging from Hans, he seems to not care who Aaron is and just wants to have fun with them all.

Hans chuckles and then whispers, “Will you give me ice cream if I distract him enough to let you win a round?”

He makes a swift decision and ensures defense around his character. He looks at the kid, who is still grinning at him mischievously. He grins back at the mini Neil and then murmurs, “Press the X button and then block his view for a second. That’s enough. Wait for the click of my tongue.”

Andrew sends them a look, probably suspicious on what they’re talking about. He gives his twin a blank look, for revenge, and then stifles his smile at Hans’ thumb’s up.

The kid disappears for awhile, probably waiting for his signal. Aaron commends his tact and stealth. He is a single press away from either winning or losing so he finally clicks his tongue. Hans appears beside Andrew, wondering aloud, “What’s this?” before pressing Andrew’s X button.

Then he walks away slowly, blocking Andrew’s view. Aaron makes his move and defeats Andrew’s character, finally. The screen shows his character cheering in victory.

To be honest, he is kind of afraid to look at his twin especially after his dirty trick but he musters his courage and then glances at Andrew. His heart jumps when he finds Andrew looking back at him with a look borderline defeated and proud. “Fuck you, Aaron,” He says with no heat. “You better be proud of yourself.”

He pushes down the wide smile he wants to flash his brother for the almost-compliment he received. “I am.” He stands and stretches. “Now, I promised the kid ice cream for his help. You want some?”

Andrew twists to grab Hans, who is behind him, giggling before setting the kid onto his lap. “Yeah, I do. While at it, can you trip Neil? We’re on vacation, stop him and Kevin from talking about Exy.”

That, he can do. He smirks at his twin and then trips Neil, who is talking animatedly with Kevin about the USC, along the way. He received a scowl to which he points towards Andrew, who looks bored as ever, and Hans, who is laughing loudly.

Neil grimaces at them and says, “Cover your eyes, Hans.”

Hans complies. Neil then gives Andrew two middle fingers. Andrew answers with his own.

Aaron shakes his head in exasperation, scooping ice cream into two separate cups.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt hasn’t been prouder of being buff enough to lift hundreds of pounds until this moment. He is on his way down towards the living area to find out why it has gone quiet all of a sudden when he hears Nicky yell, “Matt will catch you if you throw yourself at him no matter what!”

He blinks and looks around. “What?”

He yelps when Hans comes barrelling from where he stands on a chair on his right. He quickly opens his arms and catches the kid, spinning him just for fun.

“Matt!” Dan warns with laughter in her voice.

“Piggyback!” Neil shouts and Matt only has a second to prepare for the sudden weight on his back as Neil throws himself at him from behind.

He guffaws when he realizes he has Neil behind him and mini Neil in front of him. He then sends Dan a fond look when the house echoed with laughter when he spins again with the two of them. He knows he is not alone with the thought that this is what he wants for their future – a house filled with laughter of their own children and of people they consider as their family: the Foxes.

For the first time, he sees Andrew taking a photo himself of the spectacle before him. He answers their disbelief with, “I will send this anonymously to the press when Neil is mouthing off someone again.”

Laughter resonates in the house again.

 

* * *

 

Allison smirks as she successfully lured Hans into one of the rooms in the house. She shushes him when they hear Neil calling for them outside.

Hans giggles and then follows Allison towards the closet. “I have my stylist send various outfits for you.”

“Me?” He parrots, tilting his head. He is way too adorable and she wants to pinch his cheeks.

“Yes, you. You wanna win against Andrew for Neil, right?” She teases, already taking the outfits out of the closet. At Hans’ determined look, she places a pair of clothes on his arms. “Perfect. Now go change and charm us.”

 

She struts down the hallway and claps her hands to get everyone’s attention. When she succeeded, she dramatically gestures towards where the rooms are. “Everyone, I present you the renewed Hans! Give me a round of applause!”

Then Hans timidly goes out of the room they were hiding in. He flushes at their look, walks into the light and center before giving a little wave. “Hi.”

Nicky squeals and then takes his phone out to take some photos. “Oh my God, you look stunning!”

“Thank you,” She retorts, flipping her hair. “So, Neil, has Hans won your heart yet?”

She is unheard because Neil is already hugging Hans, ruffling his hair and placing close-mouth kisses on the kid’s cheeks. She gapes when Hans reaches for Andrew.

Hans even shyly asks the goalkeeper, “How do I look?”

“Cooler than Kevin will ever be,” Andrew deadpans.

Hans laughs and lets himself be scooped into Andrew’s own arms. Instead of pushing either of them away from each other, Allison watches in stunned silence as Hans even draws Neil closer. With Hans in his arms, Andrew places his chin on the kid’s shoulder as Neil continues his admiration by letting Hans pinch his cheeks.

Allison places a hand over her heart, smiling until it hurts as Neil nuzzles his nose on the kid’s belly, earning him a delighted giggle. Andrew watches on, never removing his chin on Hans’ shoulder.

As she looks around her, she knows that she isn’t the only one thinking that today is the greatest day of their lives. Especially at how Matt and Dan cling at each other, looking at the three with wide smiles; Nicky capturing everything on his phone, a second away from crying – it must be the first time he has seen Andrew acting so gently and carefree despite his outer demeanor; Aaron watching with solemn expression – probably thinking the same as Nicky considering the childhood the twins had; Renee smiling brightly relinquishing at the happiness she is seeing. Allison places an arm around Renee and smiles down at her. She received a squeeze around her hand.

 

* * *

 

 

It is Hans’ fourth day with them and Nicky’s heart clenches at the small frown at that cute face as Hans watches mournfully at the rain pouring down from the sky.

It is not the first time Nicky wonders if this is how Neil, Andrew or Aaron looked like when they were still young. Eric has been nothing but enthusiastic and gleeful with the videos Nicky is sending him. Nicky’s fiancé is more than happy with the happiness this vacation in USA has brought Nicky despite his initial hesitance to leave Eric again even for several days.

He sits down beside the kid and looks out of the window. “Heya, kid.”

Hans blinks and looks back at him. His eyes are darker than usual, reminding Nicky of the skies outside. The kid’s blond hair is also almost the same color as Nicky’s cousins’. “It’s raining,” Hans pouts. “I wanted so badly to play tag with you.”

Nicky smiles at him and places a kiss on Hans’ nose. “Gosh, you’re darn cute. We can play outside tomorrow. The forecast says it’ll be brighter tomorrow.”

Hans stares at him with a sad look before brightening at an idea. “Can we play under the rain?”

He panics. “You’ll slip!” _And your not-dads will kill me._

The kid jumps in giddiness. “No we won’t. We don’t need to play tag. We could just play under the rain and have lots of fun!”

He looks at the hands Hans clasps with his own. He then turns to look at Andrew and Neil for answer. His eyes widen when Andrew unlocks the door. “Go.”

Nicky turns to Neil and finds the striker handing him Hans’ boots. “Be wild. We’ll follow.”

So Nicky scoops the kid, puts on Hans’ boots for him and holds hand with him as they sprint outside. They squeal at the sudden hit of the raindrops on their skin. Hans runs wildly around him, laughing loudly at the splashes he makes with his rainboots.

Through the window, he sees Allison set her phone down on the window sill. He then watches in awe as one by one, the Foxes run out of the door, letting themselves be rained down.

Hans runs towards Andrew and Neil, holding onto their hands, as the two swing him just by their sheer strength.

Nicky’s feeling warm all over having his family surround him. He has never associated the rain with anything warm, positive or happy. But as usual, the Foxes has created new memories for him. Everytime it rains, he will remember Hans holding his hand as they play under it, Neil’s wide smile, Andrew’ loose expression, Allison and Renee dancing, Matt spinning Dan wildly and Aaron smiling up at Nicky – certainly making new memories of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan is preparing the ingredients for their sixth day’s breakfast when she hears small footsteps enter the kitchen. She twists and finds Hans still on his pajamas, staring at her wide-eyed. He sniffs the air and squeals, “Pancakes?”

She grins at the kid’s excited look. “Yeah, buddy. Wanna help?”

He nods enthusiastically and drags the chair ‘til it’s right beside her. She chuckles as Hans painstakingly climbs up on his own. When he succeeds, he pumps a fist on the air.

Dan then places the ingredients and utensils in front of him. “First pour the flour into the bowl.”

He nods and then carefully lifts the cup of flour down into the aluminium bowl. He sticks his tongue out when he concentrates and he looks absolutely endearing.

She lifts when she feels other people’s presence. She smiles warmly at Neil who has emerged with still damp hair from the shower. He mouths, “G’morning,” before gesturing for her to keep quiet. She nods and watches as Neil walk quietly towards Hans. She laughs when Hans yelps at the sudden hug he is enveloped in. He lifts his head and brightens at seeing Neil. “Hi.”

Hans squeezes Neil’s middle and then chatters about what they’re doing. While doing so, Andrew comes out next, wearing black all over as usual. He is silent on where he stands, watching Neil and Hans crack eggs as cleanly as they could.

Dan leans against Matt, who turns up behind her, as Neil, Andrew and Hans continue preparing the pancake batter. She giggles occasionally at the bickering the three has.

“Wait, how do you use this?” Neil wonders aloud, squinting at the newly installed electric stove.

“See, Hans? You certain you want that idiot to be your husband? He’ll burn the house down,” Andrew comments, whisking the batter, letting Hans add sprinkles of sugar.

Hans shrugs. “You survived long enough with him, right?”

“Are you serious right now?” Andrew asks.

Hans smiles innocently up at him. “Maybe?”

Matt whispers, “Matt, can we adopt Neil?”

Dan laughs and then flicks her fiance’s forehead. “Not until you become pro.”

That isn’t a no so Matt hugs her tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Renee is reading in the living room when a presence disrupts her peace. She lifts her gaze only to find Hans down the hallway, hands clutched tightly on his pajama pants. She notes the frantic look in his eyes. She automatically sets the book down and approaches the kid. “What’s wrong?”

Hans lets himself be wrapped with her arms. He sniffles and murmurs, “Neil had a nightmare. He screamed. He’s so sad now. I don’t like seeing him sad.”

Neil is still good at hiding how he feels yet she has grown up and survived with her observation abilities. She has seen the haunted look on Neil’s eyes yesterday and today. She doesn’t know what the date contains to trigger a nightmare. Then again, it must be his father especially with Hans’ sudden appearance in their vacation. He has always been afraid of turning even a single percent like his father.

Renee is grateful for Hans no questioning Neil and Andrew further about their scars. For not using ‘please’ when Andrew stiffened once upon his usage of it. For not being afraid of the knives under armbands. She is thankful of the kid’s unrelenting love towards them and the rest of the Foxes.

She holds hands with him as they pad towards the kitchen. “Maybe a cup of tea can help. Do you want to give Neil a cup of tea with milk and honey, sweetheart?”

Hans nods fiercely. After watching in awe the way she prepares the tea, he dutifully accepts the cup on the saucer and carefully returns inside Andrew and Neil’s room. She leans against the wall beside their door, looking back at the other Foxes who probably has been eavesdropping all along.

She places a finger over his lips.

Her heart melts when she hears Neil’s vulnerable and shaky, “Oh, Hans.”

He must have hugged the kid because Hans utters a small, “Oof.”

Andrew turns up after few seconds and looks back at Renee from behind the crack of the door. He blinks at her and then slowly lets the tension from his shoulder disappear. “He’ll be fine.”

She nods back and halts when she hears him call out her name, “Renee,”

Renee looks over her shoulder and couldn’t help her smile at Andrew’s bored look which has softened a little bit. “Thanks,” He whispers before closing the door.

She looks over at the other Foxes and smiles warmly at them, knowing that healing takes time. And that gradually but surely, each of them are healing from the callused childhood and life they had that made them meet each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Abby rings the doorbell, waiting for any of the Foxes to open the door. When no one does, she looks at her wristwatch and frowns down at the time. It is three in the afternoon, meaning they should all be inside, if the complete cars outside are any indication.

She looks over her shoulder at Wymack, who just grunts at her. He takes out his own copy of her house’s door before twisting the door. He grumbles, “We’re going in.”

So they do. They walk silently inside the house, waiting for any indication of danger. What they see on the living area is something unexpected but not unwelcome.

There on the living area are the Foxes and Hans, all asleep with the TV continually playing The Lion King. Andrew is on the right edge of the long couch, breathing evenly with his head leaning on the headrest. Hans is on Andrew’s lap, his head tucked under Andrew’s chin, one of Andrew’s arms is wrapped around him to keep him steady. Neil is beside Andrew, his head on the goalkeeper’s shoulder. One of his hand is holding Hans while the other is intertwined with Andrew’s.

Kevin and Aaron are sitting side by side, beside Neil, heads leaning against each other, Kevin snoring loudly and Aaron with his mouth parted slightly. Their necks would definitely hurt after. Nicky is seated on the carpeted floor, head resting on the armrest of the couch, just right beside his cousin, snoring lightly.

Dan and Matt are tucked together on the loveseat, clinging onto each other with smiles on their faces. Matt’s lips are right on Dan’s forehead. Renee has Allison sleeping head on her lap, her hand carded on the defense dealer’s hair. Allison’s turned towards Renee’s belly. She has her hand intertwined with one of Renee, just tucked right beside her face.

Abby has come to visit to check over the Foxes and her nephew. She definitely has expected bantering, bickering and yelling.

She giggles when Wymack himself walks closer carefully and takes out his phone to take a video and then capture few photos. They then silently walk out of the house and close the door behind them.

In the car, they finally talk. She has her head on his shoulder as she giggles. “Can you believe it?” She shakily whispers. “I never thought I’d see that sight. David, I’m so happy.”

Wymack grunts and then runs a hand on her hair. “They deserve it.”

She nods, willing the tears not to spill. Her heart is bursting with happiness. To see their kids healing, smiling and overcoming their pasts, to see them not growing apart despite the distance they had among one another for the past few years due to their chosen careers and paths, to see them getting along well despite their differences and past. She couldn’t ask for anything more.

“We’re lucky to have them, David,” She murmurs, taking Wymack’s phone to send the photos to Bee, to which the shrink answers with,

_THANK YOU. I didn’t expect anything like this. Yet here it is. Thank you for sending these. This’ll be my new wallpaper._

“That’s going onto your office board, right?” She asks teasingly.

He scoffs and then doesn’t answer for few moments. That’s why she laughs when he finally relents with a small, “Yeah. I’ll print a big one to occupy the whole board.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there's that. This is a lot shorter than the first one but I don't want to drag it along. I wanted all of the Foxes' POVs and then cuteness. I got both.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work of mine. The first thing I post on 2019, wow. If you did, kindly leave a comment (and/or) kudos since they fuel me! And I need as much energy as I can for 2019.
> 
> (Unedited, will do this soon-- I was just so excited to post it, and unbeta'd.) 
> 
> 'Til next time!


End file.
